Benutzer:Smaragdbeere
~ Das Jugendwort 2014 "Karotzenkönigbauch" Erfunden hat es die liebe Silberflug am 25.12.13 einen herzlichen Applaus bitte :D Und nit vergessen wehlt den sternen Clan er bringt euch sicher ans ziel :D (Copyringht by Silberflug und Smaragdbeere) Also ähm ja wenn ihr etwas über meinen Charakter wissen wollt schaut euch meine Lieblings Charaktere aus Waca an :D Und ja sonst bin ich eigendlich zu sehr eigenständig und respecktvoll :D (meistens jedenfalls xD) *Wenn andere die von mir ausgedachten Spitznamen für Freunde benutzen >: *Streit x: *Jeff the killer O.o * Wenn geliebte Freunde gehn Dx ;( ;( |} Hay ich bringe öfters neue umfragen raus also schaut öfter vorbei ;) Welchen Namen findet ihr am besten? Glutbeere! Smaragdfeuer! Was haltet ihr von einem Treffen mit den Warrior Cats wiki Usern? Ja, es wäre bestimmt lustig wenn wir uns mal kennen lernen! Ne, besser nicht wir sind zu verschieden Weiß nicht es ist mir eigendlich egal was die in iher Freizeit machen Sollte es mal einen Kinofilm von Warrior Cats geben? Ja, ich würde da aufjeden fall rein gehen! Nein, der wäre bestimmt total schlechht gemacht! Weiß nicht ich kann das nicht beurteilen! Wärd ihr gerne eine Clan Katze? JA, es ist bestimmt cool und spannend! Nein, es ist total anstrengen! Weiß nicht villeicht wär ich Einzehlläufer oder Hauskätzchen Was haltet ihr von der "Macht der 3"? Toll *o*, es ist eine super Idee gewesen :D! ICh weiß nicht :s Es ist irgendwie komisch Oo! Es ist total dumm ._. Smaragdbeere ist eine Grau getigerte Kätzin mit langem seidigem Fell.Sie hat kräftige Hinterläufe und kann somit gut Springen und Klettern.Ausserdem hat sie Lange Krallen und ihre Augen haben Smaragd Farben, daher bekam sie damals ihre Anfangs silbe Smaragd. Smaragdbeere ist freundlich und mutig und ihre liebe gilt alleine ihrem Gefährten Birkenpelz.Sie beweißt gerne ihre Loyalität gegen über ihres Clans oder ihere Gefährten. Ihre Jungen: -Maisjunges(Maistpfote,Maissturm)Sie ist eine Schildpatt farbende Kätzin mit Grünen Augen - Ijr seid meine Freunde und ich kann auf euch zählen. Ich hab euch alle gaaanz doll lieb und werde euch immer zuhören <333 Das sind meine Lieblings Charatäre.ICh hab mir darüber Gedanken gemacht und kam darauf das eigendlich jeder Lieblings Charakter ein teil MEINES Charakters ist und ich denke das ist bei vielen anderen Usern auch so. *Löwenglut,Mutig und beschützend *Krähenfeder,Mürrisch und Loyal *Heideschweif,Freundlich und leicht verträumt *Drosselpelz, Liebevoll und sorgend *Halber Mond,Einladend und Aufmerksam *Geißel(Tini),innerlich verletzt Diese Katzen haben eigendlich recht wenig mit meinem Charakter zu tun xD *Tiegerstern,er ist son halber Hass chara weil naja ka :x *Stachelkralle, er hat einfach keinen Respeckt D: -Mitternacht -Dämmerung -Verbannt -Blausterns Pr. Krähenfeder+Federschweif Löwenpfote+Heidepfote Graustreif+Silberfluss http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki:Character_Art http://warriorcatsrpg.com/cat-maker-frontpage.htm wenn noch was fehlt sagt bescheid ;-) '''Stupsi-'''Ein weiße-braunes Meerschweinchen das immer gut drauf ist xD Er ist mein Libling <3333333(Verstorben Dx ;( ♥♥♥) thumb '''Molly- '''Sie ist auch ein Meerschweinchen, früher hieß sie Sqitscher, sie gehörte meiner freundin sie musste sie aber abgeben und hat sie mir geschenkt, ich habe sie dann Molly genannt.( '''Trüffel-'''ja sie ist auch ein Meerli wundert euch nicht über den namen den hat sie weil sie als Baby abgehauen ist und unser Hund hat sie gerochen(ist ist unter das Gartenhaus gekrabbelt xDD) unser Hund hat sie wie ein Trüffel gerochen,daher der Name.Sie ist die Tochter von Mollly(vertorben Dx ;( ♥♥♥♥ ~ 19.01.13) '''Jimmy-'''mein 16 monate alter bernadiener-bernasehen mix, er liebt es zu spielen, und er kommt aus Südtirol xDD '''Timo-'''mein 11 Jahtre alter Kater, er ist sooo süüß.hdl Timoo<33333333333333 '''Blubber Blasen-'''Das sind meine 7 Goldfische die draußen im Garten im Teich leben, weil sie so viele sind und ale ähnichkeit haben, haben sie nur einen namen xD Datei:SMIRK.png Datei:Typischer_chat_tag.png Datei:Jaa_der_chat_spinnt_xD.png MEOPOOW! RIHEINHORN! LG eure 22:57, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC)